Making one's own lures has long been a special sector in lure-fishing and angling. A great deal of literature exists on the matter and various lure-making models and methods have been widely presented.
In general, lures are made at home and during winter in particular when less fishing is done especially in the northern hemisphere. One special problem in lure-making is then testing the finished lure or one being made. Testing requires a water pool in which the lure can be trolled and its behaviour thus observed in its environment of use. During open waters, a near-by water system can naturally be used as the water pool. Alternatively, the lure can be tested at home in the bath tub if available.
Using water systems or tubs or the like is, however, difficult because it is difficult to accurately observe the movements of the lure. When testing the results of lure-making in tubs or pools, the achieved swimming movement of the lure is usually too short for it to allow any accurate conclusions on the functioning of the lure in actual fishing conditions.